


Boys will be boys

by MicrowavedFairy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agoraphobia, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Loki makes mistakes, Mental Abuse, Mental Instability, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Protective FRIDAY, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Reader Has Issues, Reader-Insert, Short Reader, Slow Burn, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrowavedFairy/pseuds/MicrowavedFairy
Summary: Loki has a crush on reader but deals with it like a school boy and causes more harm than he intended.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is dialogue. And back story. This probably won't be too well put together I'm new to this, my only other story is horribly written. You'll get used to it if you stick around and hopefully I'll get better at this.

The day started off like usual, wake up, clean, then when your done, hide in your room to do it again tomorrow.  
Can't complain, sure they make a mess but the pay is good and Mr. Stark gave you your very own place to stay.  
It's nice here. Safe.You're not forced to interact with anyone and Friday usually warns you when someone is coming.  
It's not that you hate them, it's just... you'd rather be alone...can't be hurt that way.  
Mr.Stark was the one who found you, living on the streets, fending off creepy men .  
He probably felt sorry for you. Or maybe it was the fear In your eyes.  
Maybe it was that your so much younger than he expected when he saw your face .  
The night he saved you he sat with you a while in your makeshift tent and immediately started to try to convince you to work for him. A week went by with him trailing you. He wouldn't take no for an answer.  
Now your the only maid allowed to clean the residential area of the tower.  
You're grateful for that.  
Once in a while Tony would check in on you.  
He doesn't force you to leave the tower or to deal with your problems.  
It would be hipocritical he says" I avoid my problems by hiding in my lab, you avoid your problems by hiding in your head, we'll get along great."


	2. Miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, bath time and you have places to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is in the next chapter this one is short and is just reader.

If there's one thing you love most in your trash life it's the tub in your bathroom,  
Separate from the shower it's big enough that you can classify it as a little jacuzzi,  
Perfect for complete submersion.

Your in your tub, head under water when you hear Friday's muffled voice.

..iss?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"Miss when you are done Mr.Stark would like to meet with you in the kitchen, he has informed me that no one will surprise you as he will, and I quote, " cancel Netflix if those moochers interrupt him."

"Ok thank you tell him I'll be there in 10."

Getting out of the tub you find your fuzzy pajama bottoms and comfy big t-shirt to cover up and go get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer eventually and Loki will be here soon enough, I'm looking at this fic as a way to practice my writing skills. I know this one ends abruptly but I'm doing this on my phone tonight.


	3. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes you hot chocolate and you meet Loki next chapter finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next scene may have a flashback i'm not sure yet.

When you get to the kitchen, Tony is already there and the room is empty like he said,you have no reason to doubt him. Hes never lied to you before. He's pouring himself a mug of hot chocolate, the Abuelita brand you like and pouring you one as well.  
"Hey kid,was wondering if I was gonna have to bring this to your room instead." he says with a smile.  
you sit at counter top,climbing up on one of the tall bar stools as he brings the mug to you and takes a seat next to you.  
"thanks." you say as you take a quick sip...still too hot.  
"I just wanted to check up on you, haven't seen you around in a couple of weeks,just wanted to make sure your still alive."  
"Oh,sorry I just...I didn't want to bug you I know your busy most of the time."  
"Don't worry about it what better time to goof off then when my favorite hermit pays a visit."  
unsure of how to keep the conversation going you concentrate on your drink.Most people think your rude when you don't try but they don't know how hard it is and that you are genuinely trying.It's just difficult for you to connect. That's what you like about Mr.Stark, he doesn't force you to pretend,besides he usually ends up doing most of the talking. That's why you haven't had much contact with the rest of the team,for one your scared of men.You know i'ts irrational but most haven't been to kind to you so in a way its a justified fear. The other thing is when you met them it just felt so uncomfortable, the strange looks and weird silences,It felt like you were intruding so you left as quick as possible to the safety of your room.  
"a lot has happened in two weeks,Clint found his hacky sack. The one I hid because it reminds me of 90's college hippies. Cap is still a nerd and Bruce decided to burn incents in the lab and I hate them but he doesn't so I pretend I don't care.Everyone else is the same, Thor is coming back tomorrow and is bringing his maniac brother here to live and i'm thinking of getting a perm."  
"What?" confusion settles in your brain.Perm...Thor's brother...who's a nerd?...what the heck just happened?  
"Your right,why mess with perfection" he says.  
"Mr.Stark?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you Tony is fine...or boss...or maybe a pet name...run it by me first ,some of them sound just silly."  
"Thor's brother... is he dangerous?"  
"Don't worry kid I don't think Thor would bring him here if he was. Besides we have a hulk and I have it on good authority that hes terrified of him."  
"Am I going to have to meet him?" Its always tough around new faces especially since you still haven't gotten comfortable around everyone else yet.  
"Sorry kid, I want him to know who lives here at least so there's no surprises, don't worry I'll be there the whole time and you can leave as soon as I introduce you."  
"o..okay."  
"It's ok to be nervous,I was when I first met him if that's what your worried about."  
"It's not that... I mean it is but...I guess I don't know how I feel."  
"That's ok too,like I said i'll be there the whole time."  
"OK,thanks Tony."  
"Any time, don't be a stranger okay.Come by the lab sometime maybe your and Bruce's awkwardness will cancel each other out."  
"Funny...I'm going to bed now." you put the half empty mug in the sink. and head to your room.  
"Great idea,I should probably get some shut eye too." he gets up from his seat concern etching his features,he worries about you. He knows your a quiet girl,but ever since he saw you he can't help but feel protective,your like a daughter to him.  
"Hey kid." he says before your fully out of the room,"You'll do fine."  
you nod and head to bed,still processing the information.


	4. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets nervous and tony makes Bruce a sundae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while but personal issues make it difficult to do things.I know I promised Loki in this chapter but he'll definately be in the next,in exchange I give you a hopefully normal sized chapter.

             Sleep does not come easy that night, grateful for the warning of newcomers but nervous of being singled out. Doubtful that would happen though, with so many big personalities in one room you doubt you’d be of much notice. At least you’d be clean this time. When you first arrived, you had to pass by the common area, fresh off the street…you felt like the filth on your body was magnified in front of so many flawless looking people .Even if circumstances were beyond your control, it’s still difficult not to be embarrassed. Before you completely engulf yourself in your blankets you ask F.R.I.D.A.Y to wake you up early so you won’t be caught off guard when Mr. Stark asks for you.

“Certainly Miss.” She says.

You like F.R.I.D.A.Y, she’s easy to talk to. Even if she technically isn’t real, but you don’t like to think of her that way. She’s your friend. Real or not. Besides Vision was like her once, who’s to say she isn’t as sentient as he was in this form. Huffing out a breath of air, hopeful to rid yourself of nervous energy so you can sleep you try to calm your nerves by asking her something else.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes Y/N?”

“Do you think he’ll be nice?”

“I’m not quite sure, it would certainly make his stay easier.”

“I hope he is.”

“Me too.”

You wonder if she ever worries about Mr. Stark, or you for that matter. She sounds like she does. You’d swear sometimes she sounds concerned or sometimes even exasperated. With that thought you finally fall asleep.

**TONYS P.O.V**

Quiet…why is it so quiet. There’s two whole persons in this room and its dead quiet…other than the sound of Dum-E sweeping and Bruce tinkering away. Maybe I should go for a walk, see how the Spiderling is doing. Nah too far. Maybe I should just get back to work……….fuck it. I’m bored. “BRUCE!” Said scientist proceeds to jump a mile high.

“Jeez Tony! Are you trying to kill me? “Adjusting his glasses he reorganizes his work.

“Come on we’ve been in here for a while let’s go get lunch.”

“It’s like…11pm, lunch has passed a while ago.” Bruce says, checking his watch.

“I know, just checking if you’re paying attention. How about a snack then? “Standing and not bothering to wait for an answer Tony heads to the elevators, Bruce following suit.

“What time do you think they’ll be here tomorrow?” Bruce asks, fidgeting with his Sleeves

“I’m not sure, the sooner the better, just to get it over with.” Pushing the button for the dining area, He tries to hide his nerves, and failing.

“Tony…are you feeling ok?” Pushing his glasses up higher on his nose he steps out of the elevator.

“Yeah, I’m fine…great...” Bruce stares not saying anything.

“I’m good….”

……

“Ok fine I’m nervous. What if Loki is faking it just to get close to us, I know Thor says he’s changed, or is changing, whatever, it’s just a lot to expect us to just trust his word when it’s being used to defend that maniac.” Pulling ice cream out of the freezer and a couple of bowls from the cupboard, Tony begins to make two sundaes.

“Look, I know this is difficult, and Loki has more than proven he can be a massive pain in the backside but I have faith in Thor, besides this tower is full of superheroes and shield agents I doubt he’d try anything while under this roof.” Taking a sundae, they both sit at the counter.

“How’s the girl doing by the way, is she even still here? You haven’t said anything about her in a while?”

“Y/n yeah she’s fine, I told her we’d be having a new guest, she took it well but I think if she had any objections, shed keep them to herself, I just don’t want him to spook her away. “Spooning his ice cream around, he asks F.R.I.D.A.Y how she’s doing.

“She is asleep Sir.” She says

“How’d you convince her to come down tomorrow, no one has seen her since you’ve brought her here, has she even left the tower since?” Concern in his voice palatable.

“She hasn’t, I don’t blame her and I know what you’re going to say and no I won’t make her, she should be allowed to decide the best way to keep herself feeling safe.”

“It’s not healthy Tony, Why don’t you ask Sam to talk to her when he gets back from his trip.” Shifting in his seat he can’t help but to think that maybe he hasn’t tried helping you enough, he knows you like to be alone but maybe the both of you should begin to face your problems, the problem is he’s not ready to face his yet so why should he make you face yours. Then again Sam is good at what he does, maybe he can sift through the loonies in both your baskets.

“Look Bruce, I know you mean well, I did talk to her today about maybe coming down to visit us in the lab sometime, start off slow, I know tomorrow will be difficult, but I didn’t tell her she had to be there long, just as long as she’s willing, maybe shell decide to socialize for a bit, actually get to know someone besides F.R.I.D.A.Y”

“I know, I just know how it feels to be afraid of everyone, I don’t want her to feel like that.” Bruce says, He worries, he’s met you for maybe 3 minutes and he can’t help but remember the way you avoided eye contact and hid behind Tony. He did the same thing when he was a kid, try to seem smaller, not looking anyone in the eyes, saying as little as possible so you wouldn’t say the wrong thing, but everything was the wrong thing to his father, no one should be that afraid, ever.”

“Me neither.” Bruce has been through a lot, like she has, maybe his calm persona will help her not be afraid of him, you know what he’s thinking of.  He mentioned it once, his father. That’s when you jokingly said that you’d be the founding members of the bastard fathers club, maybe you’d change it to bastard family and send out applications to the rest of the avengers, but then it would just be the avengers…. never mind it was funny then to break the ice but now with tomorrow looming over us and the unexpected somber memories it just seems tasteless right now. “It’s getting pretty late, I’m gonna head to bed, you should do the same, that research can wait. “Standing and heading to his floor he says goodnight to Bruce.

“See you in the morning Tony.”

As he makes his way to his room he thinks about what Bruce said. Maybe he should start slow getting her to meet everyone after tomorrow one by one, slowly.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes Mr. Stark?”

“How is she really, I know she talks to you, I can see the data patterns when I upgrade your servers.”

“She’s…better.”

“Than before?”

“She talks to me more, than when she first arrived, I believe she trusts me.”

“Good.” It’s a start. With renewed hope, as little as it may be he goes to get ready for bed.


End file.
